Family Secrets Reviled
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: Karin, Yuzu, Ichigo, Isshin and Kon This is if Isshin and Ichigo tells Karin and Yuzu everything about them being soulreapers etc. Warning:bunch of spoilers if you never read the manga or watched the anime.


Isshin and Ichigo leave ready to tell Yuzu and Karin everything, they planned it this morning. They want to ease them in, so they prepared the explanation from scratch. They both head back to the Kurosaki household.  
>"We're home!" yells Ichigo and Isshin<br>"Welcome back" says Karin and Yuzu  
>"Can you two sit on the couch, we need to tell you something." says Ichigo, grabbing on to his dads shirt.<br>"Ichigo let go, I changed my mind."whines Isshin  
>"Too bad! We both agreed!" says Ichigo<br>They argue both and forth until Isshin caves.  
>"Okay. Girls we need to tell you something. Ichigo sit down, I'll go first." says Isshin<br>"You sure?" asks Ichigo  
>"Yeah." says Isshin<br>Ichigo obeys what his Dad tells him to do. Isshin starts from the very begining telling him about his life as a soul reaper, meeting Masaki,and leaving the soul society. Everyone's in too much shock to say 3 hours of processing things, and getting it sunk in. They willingly accept what their Dad is saying. Ichigo gets up and Isshin takes his place. Ichigo explains his story, him meeting Rukia, fighting hollows (souls with regrets who turn into monsters and have holes in the middle of the chest, it eats souls with powerful souls. "Soul reapers cleanses these beings and send them to the soul society. Unless they killed when they were alive they go to the pits of hell." don't want to affend anybody just stating info from the manga, said by Rukia. Anyways back to the story ), what happened to Rukia, saving her, explaining that Ishida is a Quincy (beings that use reishi (sorry don't completly remember what that is) to kill hollows instead of cleansing them), that Orihime and Chad have powers to help fight as well, Orhime landing in Huco Mendo (a place where arrancars live, arrancars are beings with powers of a hollow but look more or less like humans with animal like skulls on their heads, and can use cero. Cero best I can describe is a doom blast, basically if they use one your going going to look like burnt toast for a while, or if in Nel's case, even though the soul reapers fight the arrancars Nel is Ichigo's friend and fights with him, uses Cero Dueble your done for. Cero Dueble is where Nel sucks in another arrancars cero combines it with her own cero and uses both as an attack when she opens her mouth.) and rescuing her. Having an inner hollow himself, (ichigo is part vizoard, viziords are people who have hollow masks, they use to be soul reapers now they simply have both hollow and soul reaper powers. Except in Ichigo's case he went into hollowfixation willingly to get his powers back. tion is a process for powerful souls to get their powers back, if they can't they become hollows and the gang at Urahara shop will have no choice but to kill them.i.e. Ichigo's inner hollow is named Hichigo. ) meeting the vizriods to control his inner hollow. Everything. Not leaving out a single detail. After he's done he let's it all sink in. Two hours later pass before it sinks in, and all questions are answerd. Karin and Yuzu agree not to tell a soul to anybody.  
>"Oh right, hey Kon! (Pronounced Cone)Can you come down for a second!" Ichigo calls<br>Kon walks down and when he sees Yuzu he hides behind Ichigo. Ichigo leans down and picks Kon up.  
>"What's your problem?" asks Ichigo<br>"Your sister, she's the one who put the flower to my ear!" says Kon  
>"Relax she's too much in awe over the fact that your talking stuffed lion.,"says Ichigo " Kon is a mod-soul, mod-souls are soul candy. Soul Candies is a candy that soul reapers use when they are in their auto-facial bodies. They use these fake bodies when they are in this world. A soul candies job is to make sure the bodies are moving and don't look like they are asleep, dead, or knocked-out cold. They go and do what the soul reapers were doing. In my case Kon here would go to school or stay in my room for me, but he is usually in this body."<br>"Woah! That's so cool!" says Yuzu and Karin in unison, grabbing Kon  
>Ichigo and Isshin leave Kon, Yuzu, and Karin alone. Feeling bad, because they know that Kon won't be going anywhere anytime soon.<br>The End


End file.
